The 12 Slash 2 Days of Christmas
by OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance
Summary: The Organization can get quite crazy, as we all know.  Why should the holidays be any different?  Xemnas makes the Organization participate in Christmas. How in the world can that end well?
1. Xemnas

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that may be present in this story.

**The 12/2 Days of Christmas**

**Every year Xemnas forces the members to give gifts on their day of Christmas. Their number corresponds to their day of the 12 days of Christmas. Xemnas also makes them do a chore to get ready for Christmas.**

On the first day of Christmas Kingdom Hearts gave to me Xemnas

_As always I would prefer Kingdom Hearts for Christmas. As this has not been accomplished as of late, it might be in everyone's best wishes to try and get me Kingdom Hearts. This year if someone doesn't get me Kingdom Hearts, someone might DIE._

_-Your Superior_

-Xemnas' Christmas List on the Fridge

"I think we may all want to try to get Kingdom Hearts…" Axel said to the rest of the Organization, minus Xemnas.

"How?" Xion asked. "We can't get that many hearts in such a short period of time. It'll take who knows how much time to actually finish." With only Xion and Roxas actually collecting hearts, the work was going pretty slowly. Maybe, they shouldn't be asked to do other missions like collect emblems or investigate things. It wasn't like they were accomplishing anything while doing those missions. (**AN: My favorite mission on Days is the investigation of Agrabah with Xigbar.)**

"I wish there was someway we could go and bring it out of the sky." Demyx said wishfully. 'That's a stupid idea', everyone else thought.

"That isn't happening." Xaldin said. They all stood in the kitchen in silence, thinking about what to do. If they didn't get Kingdom Hearts, well, they don't even _know_ what will happen. Xemnas never killed people, he always did something worse.

"Let's take Kingdom Hearts out of the sky!" Demyx exclaims. They all go outside and know that this is a stupid plan.

"It's not like we have a better plan." Xaldin said, going along with it.

"What do you want? A big ladder?" Luxord asked.

"I was thinking a space ship." Xion suggested. "Or an airplane."

"Ugh! Why don't we just use a portal to get there?" Larxene summoned a portal, went through it, and came right back through it. "Well, _that _didn't work."

"I'll just use my power over gravity." Xigbar switched the gravity and they all lifted upwards and upside down.

"You have another side to your face, Zexion!" This seemed to come to a surprise to Marluxia who was now staring at the side of Zexion's face that was always covered with bangs.

"Uh, yeah… How would I be alive with out it?"

"Well it could have been blown off." Marluxia said this as if it was normal to have half your face blown up. Zexion just stared.

"Why are we trying? If we could just reach it, then we would have done that a long time ago." Luxord said. They were high off the ground when Vexen yelled for them to stop.

"Wouldn't the pressure kill us?" The members looked at him.

"Well I'll just switch the gravity." Xigbar said, snapping his fingers.

"WAIT!" Vexen yelled. The Organization was then sent freefalling. Their screams could be heard by everything in the World That Never Was. At this rate they were going to die.

The lesser nobodies gathered around looking at their masters falling. They would catch them if they were ordered too. They weren't ordered and couldn't think for themselves, so they just stood watching the shooting stars fall through the sky.

"We're going to die! We're going to die!"

"Why do I have to die as an evil character!"

"Shit, Xigbar what were you _thinking_?"

"We're going to DIE!"

"DIE! I'm too young to die!"

"Shut _up,_ Vexen. I don't your voice to be the last one I hear!" They all then stopped short of the ground. Suspended in midair, they saw Xemnas holding him with his power over basically everything.

"What the hell are all of you doing?" Xemnas asked.

"Getting you Kingdom Hearts." Saix replied, the only one Xemnas wouldn't get completely mad at.

"If you all die, I won't have anyone to get me Kingdom Hearts. I expect it for my birthday." Xemnas walked away, leaving the Organization thanking their lucky stars.

"This means we still need to give him gifts." Roxas said, not happy that Xemnas's day was ending in two hours and none of the Organization had gifts.

"Well, I'm going to check Google on what to get your boss." Axel said, most of the Organization not ever knowing what Xemnas would like (aka prefer). Mostly Google was filled with articles on 'How to get a raise' or 'How to seduce your boss', so that didn't help anyone figure out what to get.

Larxene ended up giving Xemnas a judge's gravel to wake up the members when they fell asleep during his lengthy speeches. Some of the members grumbled at this as they got quite a good nap during his speeches.

Xigbar ended up finding stationary in Zexion's room and gave to Xemnas. Zexion is still trying to figure out how and why Xigbar was in his room. Xigbar made a mental note to give Zexion a lock for his day.

Saix gave him coffee from some world that was totally edible. It might have been one of the only gifts Xemnas actually liked (preferred).

Xaldin got Xemnas a coffee maker to go with the coffee. All he had to do was follow Saix who would know what to give to the boss.

Everyone else went to another world and having missed black Friday, they were left with one choice: whistles. They couldn't _wait _until they were woken up everyday at five to worship Kingdom Hearts. (Most of members sleep through it and Xemnas never notices.)

Xemnas' chore was easy. He didn't have to do anything. His job was to make sure the others did theirs. Why would he want to work a job when he could get others to do that? I mean, you never see _him _go on missions. I mean, he _is _the superior.

Xemnas is _evil._

_Compliments? Concerns? Complaints?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing._


	2. Xigbar

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that may be present in this story.

**The 12/2 Days of Christmas**

On the second day of Christmas Kingdom Hearts gave to me Xigbar

And Xemnas

_Guns_

_Girls (Legally or illegally is fine by me)_

_Bombs_

_Guns_

_Girls with Guns_

_Maybe some Alcohol_

_Guns_

_-Xigbar's wish list, said loudly and through _

_Out the kitchen and to anyone who would _

_Hear it._

The presents this year were better than the last year. Last year everyone managed to get one specific type of gun. Xigbar still wonders how some of the younger members obtained a gun since it was illegal for anyone under eighteen. His bet was that half of them went through the black market, if they did, Xigbar was proud of them for taking his example.

Xigbar just hoped it wasn't going to be like two years ago when someone gave him bullets that couldn't go through glass. What was the point of shooting something if you couldn't destroy something with it? The rest of the Organization had managed to make the whole rest of the castle bulletproof, an actually good gift.

Everyone gave him ammo and Xigbar with just getting that for Christmas.

Lexaeus and Xaldin had collaborated and bought him a snowball gun. It hit people and who doesn't like hitting others with snowballs?

Vexen heard of the snowball gun and made ammo out of pure ice. Think a snowball hurts; try getting hit with pure ice.

Vexen told Roxas about the snowball gun, so Roxas went to a world filled with snow and lights. The fat man in red that lived there helped him make snowballs along with these short little people wearing green. Unfortunately, all the snowballs melted in the freezer.

The best present by far happened to be night vision goggles from Demyx. Some of the members expressed how they already felt stalked by the gunman and _now _it was going to be at night, as well.

When the Organization split up for the night, they would have Goosebumps if they could get scared.

Larxene and Xion, the only girls of the Organization, sat in Larxene's room. It was late and neither was moving.

"It's late, go to sleep." Marluxia said from the doorway. It might have been considered considerate to ask such a think if Marluxia didn't have an interior motive. He was just really looking at the light coming from her door from across the hallway.

"I don't want to change clothes." Larxene would usually never admit something like that, but this was unnerving her. Also, who was a better person to tell than Marluxia. Xion happened to come to Larxene with the same fear.

"Xigbar?" Marluxia knew how sneaky Xigbar was. Xigbar blackmailed Marluxia for two months after he took pictures of the pinkette coming out of the shower, all paid in alcohol of course.

"We told Xemnas, but he didn't believe us unless we had proof." Xion said. Everyone knew you didn't go to the superior about coworker problems, he doesn't actually care about it.

"Just get evidence." Marluxia walked away, trying to go back to bed.

"We should unchange, and then when we hear Xigbar taking pictures, I'll zap him." Larxene's suggestion seemed like it would work.

Xion got up to change, but Larxene started rubbing her back a little. It should have felt nice, and it did, but they weren't like that the last time they had talked and Xion was creeped out. Larxene then short circuited the lights so it was pitch black.

"U-uh, L-Larxene…" Her voice was small as Larxene turned her around and put her in a more compromising position. She was staring at Xion away from the ceiling.

_CLICK!_

Xion's eyes widened and hoped Larxene was just doing this because of Xigbar. Larxene smirked. The smirk made Xion's eyes widen more and now she was afraid.

Xion decided to go along with it and started to reach up towards Larxene's chest.

_CLICK!_

Xion reached up, pulling Larxene's zipper down, Larxene made sure she was doing this very slowly.

_CLICK!_

_ CLICK!_

Larxene moved her body down so she was touching noses with Xion.

_CLICK!_

_ CLICK!_

_ CLI-_

_ ZAP!_

Larxene jumped up and Xion closed behind to find where Larxene had electrocuted Xigbar. Xigbar was on the ground rubbing his head.

"Ow!" He looked up to find two very pissed off women. He stood up very fast and took a few steps back.

"Peeping Tom!" Xion said really loudly into the hallway. Some of the Organization members heard and came out of their rooms to see who it was. Xigbar laughed uncertainly and ran for his life with Larxene and Xion on his tail.

After running for about an hour and a pretty good beat down from Larxene and Xion, Xigbar decided that he might actually want to do his chore for the day. Xemnas told him that he had to hang the lights around the castle. The problem being the castle is _huge._

On some planet, with these people who were named Whos and had weird hairstyles, he found a canon that shot out lights. It was pretty easy from there to actually put the lights onto the castle.

He then went to turn them all on and the power blew. _Shit,_ he thought. After trying to find a flashlight, failing, having to ask Axel to create a flame, going down into the basement, finding the power box that ran on some alien energy, and finding some way to find the light, Xigbar tried again.

Now, half the castle was blinking and the other half wasn't. _Fucking lights,_ he thought. After finding all the contraptions that made them blink, shine, low shine, high shine, dimly blink, and rapidly blink, everything looked good.

He then saw one light that was out. _Screw it. _

He shot it out with his gun.

_Compliments, Concerns, Complaints?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_The idea about Larxene, Xion, and Xigbar came from 13 Reasons Why (A great book)._

_The cannon that shoot out lights come from How the Grinch Stole Christmas (The live action one)._

_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing._


	3. Xaldin

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that may be present in this story._

**The 12/2 Days of Christmas**

On the Third day of Christmas Kingdom Hearts gave to me Xaldin

Xigbar

Xemnas

Butter +

Sugar +

Brown Sugar +

Eggs +

Vanilla +

Flour +

Baking Soda +

Hot Water +

Salt +

Darkness =

Heartless Cookies

-Xaldin's Recipe for Heartless Cookies

Xaldin has been known for many things: strength, heartlessness, superior control over wind, and much more. Most don't know that he also is known for his mastery over cooking. It was a good day in the Organization when they found out Xaldin's hobby.

Number one: They needed a cook. (Vexen kept burning the fridge down and lying that he didn't do anything and he _needed _to leave the kitchen. All the other Organization members' food was just down right inedible.)

Number two: They finally found out what to give him for Christmas. (Frankly everyone was tired of giving him stationary.)

Mostly he received knives to replace the ones that mysteriously go missing throughout the year. Where the knives go, no one knows.

Xigbar got him a blender. Xigbar switched the gravity accidently while using the last blender and there were still glass particles in the ceiling.

Vexen bought a refrigerator to replace the one now when _that _one _decided _to catch on fire (Vexen insisted that things don't catch on fire, they _decide _to burn. This is exactly why he wasn't a good scientist.)

Demyx had done a third grade science project and remembered how it went. Xaldin used to be a scientist and controlled the wind, so Demyx got him a tornado in a bottle. Xaldin liked it enough to keep it in his room, that's saying something.

Zexion got him a cookbook, something he thoroughly enjoyed. This time the book was from Italy and it contained many recipes on pasta.

Luxord had won a game of poker against some poor people on a planet. He won a pot, so he gave it to Xaldin. It was a nice pot, so Xaldin liked it.

Xaldin decided to cook some pasta, a recipe from Zexion's cookbook, in the pot that Luxord gave him. The water boiled and the noodles were added. It was strange, but the noodles and water started to overflow, though Xaldin _knows _he didn't put that much in it.

The noodles decided to double in size and now were spilling out of the pot. Xaldin put out the fire that was boiling the water. The noodles were done, but kept multiplying. They spilt onto the floor and Xaldin had no idea what to do.

Lexaeus walked into the kitchen to find the kitchen half full with wet, slimy pasta noodles. Xaldin was trying to eat as many as he could, but the noodles were multiplying faster. Lexaeus sat down and started to eat as well.

Roxas went into the kitchen after finishing his mission that went really late to find the kitchen full of noodles and half of the dining room as well. All the Organization members were stuffing noodles into their mouths. The looked at Roxas and thanked their lucky stars that it wasn't Xemnas. Silently, Roxas joined as well.

"However this happened, stop it!" Xemnas walked in and than out.

We can put it in the mountains.

We could burn them to a crisp.

Do lesser Nobodies eat noodles?

Frozen noodles aren't that good, are they?

Let's just do _something_!

How did this happen?

"I cooked noodles." Xaldin answered the question honestly.

"Is that _it?_" The rest of the group asked.

_ "_Yes. I used the recipe in the cookbook Zexion gave me and used the pot Luxord gave me." The group stared at Zexion.

"Don't look at me! It definitely wasn't my cookbook." The group looked at Luxord.

"Why would a pot do that?" Luxord asked.

"Where did you get it?" Xaldin asked, quite harshly.

"Some planet near that Wonderland world…" Luxord definitely couldn't think of the planet.

"The pot is cursed. Let's destroy it!" Xigbar was all for that.

They ended up taking the noodles and the pot to the mountains on another planet. Demyx suggested that it go to a charity, but that they were villains and they didn't give to nice charities. They smashed the pot and walked away from the gift.

As suggested by most of the members, Xaldin was to bake for Christmas. The Organization ate more than most people for some reason unknown. Larxene did because she couldn't get fat.

He baked a lot of the usual things like mint chocolate cookies, Christmas cake, Yule logs, candy canes (he made his own candy canes), mint chocolate, peppermint bark, heartless cookies, heartless cake, nobody cake (for the lesser nobodies), gingerbread men, and cakes that looked like the key blade master so they could smash it (they made sure to keep it secret from Roxas and Xion).

This year the members wanted to help Xaldin bake something. By help, they meant try everything and do no work. Some helped by putting in things that they thought would 'spice' up some of the usual recipes.

Xaldin didn't know how to tell them that socks, chilies, flour, and melons did not make anything that could even taste remotely good. Also, snow isn't an ingredient (How many times did he have to tell people _that!_). Usually he would just yell at them until a year ago.

Demyx put tree bark in the peppermint bark recipe. Xaldin yelled at number nine and well Demyx didn't take it too well. With that, Xaldin tried to talk calmly to people and discuss his problems (that's what his therapist said when he was human).

It didn't work, so he summoned the wind. A tornado formed in the kitchen and picked up all the members in order and landed them outside the kitchen. Xaldin smiled to himself, quite pleased.

Don't mess with Xaldin when he is trying to cook.

_Compliments, Concerns, Complaints?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing._


	4. Vexen

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that may be present in this story._

**The 12/2 Days of Christmas**

On the Fourth day of Christmas Kingdom Hearts gave to me Vexen

Xaldin

Xigbar

Xemnas

_Germanium_

_Radium_

_Gallium_

_Meridian_

_Barium_

_Manganese_

_Einsteinium_

_Vexen's Christmas List_

_Posted on the Lab's door_

As a man of science Vexen didn't think of Christmas as a holiday, instead as a day like any other. It may be considered different because he is annoyed every second to do something out of his normal routine, which aggravates him quite a deal.

Vexen, being the clever guy he insists he is, decided to use the frivolous holiday as a way to get exactly what he want. Vexen usually only manipulates people when he needs people to experiment on, but lately he has needed many supplies for the lab.

Some one has been sneaking into the lab and has been stealing chemicals (Maybe for hallucinogenic purposes?), beakers (To hold the chemicals?), and syringes (Definitely for drug purposes). Vexen suspected the same people who have been stealing the knives from the kitchen (Maybe a drug induced cutter?).

Also, the amount of things that have been broken in this castle are absolutely astounding! Half the tables in just the lab have either been corroded by acid or broken in half with brute strength.

Everything that Vexen received had to do with the lab in some sort of way. Most of the Organization didn't even give him the gifts personally, instead leaving them outside the doors to the lab.

Someone (Vexen didn't check the names) gave him a box of beakers which were very much appreciated.

Someone else got him a bunch of chemicals, but none that Vexen had asked for. Did these people listen to him? He has so many jars of hydrogen; he doesn't even know what to do with most of them.

Someone else decided that water was scientific and left a jug of it outside Vexen's room. Just because it was made of chemicals doesn't mean it's useful.

"Vexen!" Demyx found Vexen in his lab. "What are you doing in here alone? You should be outside enjoying Christmas." Demyx is a _huge _supporter of the holiday and thought _everyone _else should be as well.

"Leave me be, I'm doing an experiment." Vexen had actually just finished, but going outside didn't hold any appeal to him.

"Oh, okay…" Demyx sounded a bit like Vexen had offended him. Vexen wasn't harsh, was he? "I'll leave your gift here and you can get it when you want." Demyx left in a hurry.

Vexen didn't want to look at the gift, but scientific curiosity got the best of him. He seriously needed to stop this curiosity thing. It is why he is a Nobody. Shouldn't you have learned your lesson if something as tragic as _losing your life_ occurred_?_

The gift wrapping seemed to be glued and taped and God-knows-what to the package and it took Vexen a few minutes to actually open it. He put a type of acid on the paper so it would burn through the eight layers of wrapping. Was it always this hard to open Demyx's gifts?

It was a chemistry set that on closer speculation turned out to be a chemistry set that makes candy. Vexen didn't have anything else to do that day, so he decided to give it a try. How hard could it be?

It was then that Vexen remembered that he sucked at making food. Every incident in the kitchen was blamed on him. He didn't do _all _of them, just some…

He set up the beaker, put some water in, and added the green packet into the beaker. Nothing really happened and Vexen frowned.

Vexen went to look at the instructions and remembered that a true scientist followed this logical mind without instructions to discover new things.

The red packet went into the beaker next with a few other things found in the box. He swished it around the beaker and yet nothing happened.

Vexen broke out the Bunsen burner and started to heat the thing. It looked like small rocks beginning to form. How intriguing!

The water had completely evaporated. Vexen decided to add more water, because it would burn without water, right? The rocks started to make fizzing and popping noises.

_BOOM!_

The beaker, Bunsen burner, and Vexen's bangs were melting and burning. Vexen yelled and got water to put out the fire.

"Vexen!" Xigbar, Demyx, Xaldin, and Zexion ran into the lab. They were the only ones back from missions (or skipping them). "What the hell are you doing?" Xigbar asked.

"It exploded." Vexen's logic came into play.

"We can see that." It was countered by Zexion's logical reasoning. "What were you doing?"

"Were you using my gift?" Demyx asked, looking at the box of the chemistry set.

"What was I suppose to be making?" Vexen wanted to know why some of the goop left tasted like strawberries. It would taste better if there wasn't melted glass mixed in.

"Pop Rocks!" Demyx said smiling.

"You heated them! You can't heat Pop Rocks in water, they explode!" Xigbar exclaimed. Vexen sighed.

Xemnas, not happy with the explosion of candy in the lab, told Vexen to find a Christmas tree. Vexen was thrown into a portal and found himself in a world full of trees and snow. The trees looked like Christmas trees, but they weren't big enough for the castle.

Vexen didn't know that silver, pink, and blue trees also grew in forests. They were already pre-decorated, too! All sorts of things were put on those trees: ornaments, candy canes, lights, ribbon, even popcorn (who in the world thought of that!). He thought those came in stores. This world sure was strange…

After about an hour of looking he couldn't find anything that would meet the Organization's standards. That was about the time a fat man wearing red came and gave Vexen the right tree. The green short people helped him get it through the portal. They all waved as Vexen left.

Could have it been…nah!

_Compliments, Concerns, Complaints?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing._


	5. Lexaeus

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that may be present in this story._

**The 12/2 Days of Christmas**

On the Fifth day of Christmas Kingdom Hearts gave to me Lexaeus

Vexen

Xaldin

Xigbar

Xemnas

…

"_Anything?"_

…

"_Are you sure?"_

…

"_Not even a hint?"_

…

"…_Okay…"_

_-Everyone's Question and Answer from Lexaeus_

_Subject: What do you want for Christmas?_

Why is it that everyone wants to give Lexaeus rocks for every holiday? Lexaeus likes rocks, don't get him wrong, but he likes other things as well. Zexion's the only one that knows that and gets him puzzles every year.

Lexaeus doesn't really mind getting a few rocks. The rocks keep disappearing and no one really knows who is taking them. Someone suspects that they are being used to sharpen the missing knives from the kitchen.

Lexaeus doesn't really want rocks, but something that he has wanted since his childhood. A wish, not a big wish…

As expected, everyone got him rocks. There were big rocks, there were round rocks, there were small rocks, there were smooth rocks, and there were invisible rocks (?).

Invisible rocks? Someone couldn't even give him a rock! Were they so busy they couldn't go outside and give him a gift, yet have enough time to write him a note saying that they didn't have the rock to give him.

"We should try and get Lexaeus something other than rocks." Demyx said to the rest of the Organization.

"Why? He's perfectly happy getting rocks." Luxord said, not wanting to strain himself in getting yet another gift.

"Wouldn't _you_ get tired of getting rocks every year?" Axel asked. "I mean, where would you put them all?"

"Well, what should we do?" Luxord asked, bored with the conversation.

"Time to go to Lexaeus' room." They walk into the room to find a white space with one rock in the corner. It was depressing. "There's nothing in here."

"It's established, Lexaeus is the most boring person on earth." Axel said, looking for even a hint of color in the room.

"Travel books?" Marluxia asked from the bookcase. "He reads?"

"He's a scientist, of course he can read." Xigbar shot down Marluxia's comment.

"Why would he be looking at travel books?" Marluxia asked.

"Maybe he wants to get away from you." Vexen said, poison in his mouth.

"Maybe he wants to put you on a deserted island with no way of escaping." Marluxia countered. The members liked the sound of that.

"I found something!" Demyx was excited as he picked up a book from the nightstand. It was opened to a page and Demyx knew exactly he was getting the Silent Hero. It was going to be the best present ever!

Zexion gave him a puzzle mad of wood. It was very intricate and quite confusing. Everyone gave Zexion a puzzled look on why he would get Lexaeus that** (AN: Haha pun…)**.

Xaldin had found a miniature version of stone hedge in a box on a planet that excelled in putting anything you could imagine in a small box.

Demyx claimed he had the best present of the lot and was bouncing off the walls in excitement. He summoned a portal and shoved Lexaeus through it.

Lexaeus would be over the moon if he could feel something. What lay before him was essentially a desert and a big crater of rocks.

"They call it the Grand Canyon in your book." Demyx said. "It's supposed to be a landmark or something." Lexaeus smirked at the comment.

He had always wanted to come here and never had gotten the chance. Those stupid heartless just _had _to come steal his heart. He wished he had a heart to enjoy this time.

"Thank you, Demyx." It might have been the most he had ever heard Lexaeus say and was quite grateful for the words.

Of all things, Lexaeus was put in charge of decorating the castle. Usually everyone pitched in and it wasn't that big of a deal. This year it _had _to be a big deal.

Roxas and Xion didn't even know what Christmas _was_ and some of the members were determined to let them have the big Christmas with everything as big as it could get.

Lexaeus doesn't want to know how much money they spent on anything, because he wouldn't be able to pay it off in three lifetimes. Garland, ribbon, mistletoe, and everything else you could associate with Christmas was up.

No one knows who was in charge of mistletoe but everyone knew they wanted to shoot that person.

It was hung everywhere and no one could escape its wrath. Many people fell victim to it and it _was _Christmas tradition. The members forced each other to do it and most felt embarrassed of showing their true feelings beyond closed doors, especially with people they didn't even like.

It gave way to many uncomfortable kisses and people shaking their heads no when told they _had _to do it. You would think that with a bunch of people that slept with everyone else that one kiss wouldn't be that bad…apparently _that's_ wrong.

It got to a point of weirdness when the Superior came in and was forced to kiss Vexen. Almost everyone gagged at the thought of being close to Vexen. Most didn't even like being in the same castle as Vexen. Some gagged at the thought of even being near Xemnas. Some of them were mad that others were taking _their_ Xemnas away (_coughSaixccough_).

Lexaeus tracked the perpetrators down and beat them to a pulp. It was his job and he quite liked it. Xigbar and Luxord may never look the same again, but what does that matter?

Lexaeus did a fantastic job, mostly due to his height, and was complemented on his work. Next year, no glue, they were going all tape.

_Compliments, Concerns, Complaints?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Sorry about some of the Vexen bashing. As you can see, I don't like him._

_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing._


	6. Zexion

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that may be present in this story._

**The 12/2 Days of Christmas**

On the Sixth day of Christmas Kingdom Hearts gave to me Zexion

Lexaeus

Vexen

Xaldin

Xigbar

Xemnas

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_ It has come to my attention from several members that they would like to give me a gift for Christmas. I'm writing this to announce that any book would do. Also, I request that some members try to restrain themselves from buying me ridiculous gifts._

_Thank You,_

_Zexion_

_-On the Outside of the Library_

If any holiday bothered Zexion the most, it would have to Christmas. It just had too many people bothering him and too many people trying to give him hugs.

The Organization could be considered a dysfunctional family, but that doesn't mean that Zexion wants to actually _talk _to or _see_ them. This especially includes a whole holiday based on enjoying the company of family. Who really actually enjoys family gatherings anyways?

Zexion just wanted to be left alone. Was that too much to ask? It was the other members who were enjoying the holiday season. Zexion was trying to hide from it.

Xemnas instructed Zexion to write out the Christmas cards. He had a way with words and had the best penmanship. It was the logical choice.

In the words of Xemnas, "If I didn't give it to you, I would have to give it to Luxord. He's the next best in the way of the words, but will probably spill alcohol or eggnog on it."

"Superior, the eggnog is spiked. You knew that right?" Zexion was just trying to help keep the order.

"_Of course." _The Superior had no idea.

Zexion wondered who they were sending them too. That was until he got the list of names. They were to evil organizations…figures.

It was right about halfway through the day that he found a name on the list that might concern quite a few of the members

"Why is Sora on our list?" Zexion asked Xemnas.

"So that he knows we exist and when he opens it we can take his heart." Xemnas laughed evilly for a few minutes and Zexion decided to leave. While leaving he thought, _how do we know where he lives?_ He looked back at the Superior who was grinning maliciously and walked a little faster as he left.

Most of the members gave him books. They ranged from the classic, _Robin Hood, _to the not so well known, _How to Not be a Downer._ Zexion was going to read some and find a purpose for the others.

Xigbar got him stationary to replace the ones he keeps stealing to give to the others. Zexion wondered why some of it had pink border. Xigbar replied that it was for Xion for when her day came around.

Demyx had to barge into the Library to give Zexion his: _The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh._

Demyx stood there until Zexion opened the book. A white flash came from it and then they were God-knows-where. They happened to be in front of many small animals that wore human clothing.

"Hello!" A bear said to them, reaching its paw out to greet the strangers.

"Holy shit! It talked!" Zexion was not used to anthropomorphic creatures and didn't want to start. Demyx on the other had looked as excited as could be.

"Pooh Bear!" Demyx got up and looked at the bear quite excitedly. "I'm Demyx and this is Zexion." He motioned to himself and then to Zexion who was still on the ground.

"So you're not Christopher Robin?" Pooh asked. Demyx shook his head. "Oh, he said he would be coming."

"It's okay, Pooh. I'm sure he'll be here in just a minute." A rabbit said.

"Uh, where are we?" Zexion had gotten over the initial shock and was now standing up, brushing himself off.

"The One Hundred Acre Woods." An owl seemed to fly out of nowhere.

"Demyx, we must be inside the book." Zexion said, putting the pieces together. "We've got to get out of here… Demyx!" Demyx was sitting on a small chair eating some of the strange food this world had to offer.

"What?" Demyx innocently looked at Zexion. Zexion shook his head.

"You don't know what that is."

"It's a _carrot_, Zexion, heard of them?"

"It could have chemicals we're not used to." You can't argue with logic. Demyx looked sad, but got up and tried to summon a portal. It didn't work.

"Have you seen other humans like us?" Zexion asked the animals.

"Chr-Christopher Ro-Robin and S-Sora!" The piglet said. Zexion sighed.

"Why was the Keyblade master here?" Zexion asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe he got stuck, too." Demyx said. "How did he get out?"

"He walked into those bushes over there." The rabbit said. Zexion didn't really see anything passed the bushes, it was like they were in a room and it just ended there.

"We'll be leaving now." Zexion dragged Demyx over to the bushes and they found themselves in the library again. Demyx managed to yell "Thank You" before they were transported into the room

"That was so much fun! I've got to tell everybody! No one is going to believe this!" Before Zexion could say something, Demyx ran out of the room. About an hour later, Xemnas appeared inside the room.

"Sora was in this magical book?" Xemnas lifted it and put it down. "We must put this in a place where Sora will find it, go inside it, and then we can ambush him." He summoned Demyx. "Put this back where you got it."

"Oh, okay." Demyx created a portal to Hollow Bastion.

Xemnas left to go find Xion. It was now her job to look after the book. With any luck, she'll get transported inside and never come out. It was the perfect plan.

Zexion was finally alone and was quite thankful for it. It was just what he wanted for Christmas.

_Comments, Compliments, Complaints?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Thank you for reading._


	7. Saix

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that may be present in this story._

**The 12/2 Days of Christmas**

On the Seventh day of Christmas Kingdom Hearts gave to me Saix

Zexion

Lexaeus

Vexen

Xaldin

Xigbar

Xemnas

_I don't care._

_Are you sure you don't have any ideas?_

_I don't care._

_A hint?_

_I don't care._

_Are you sure._

_I don't care._

_I don't know what to get you and you need to tell me what you want at this precise moment!_

_I SAID I DON'T CARE! (Accompanied by some growling sounds)_

_(Can't say anything due to being mauled to death.)_

_-Number Fifteen asking Saix for Gift Ideas_

_As you can see, Number Fifteen is dead._

Saix didn't really care about this holiday. He hasn't cared since he became a Nobody. Nobodies don't care, so Saix doesn't care.

When he was human he used to care about some things like the holidays. He was too old to believe in Santa, but the magic was kept alive for the younger children. It would be nice to go back to a simpler time like that.

If you knew Saix, which few people did, you knew that Saix wasn't the void of emotion blob most of the members considered him to be. He was actually more expressive given the right time.

"I don't know what to get him." Luxord said to the members in the kitchen. "All he cares about is the moon."

"We are not going to try and capture the moon again!" Vexen said, completely scared for his life if something like Xemnas' day occurred.

"We can go UFO hunting!" Demyx suggested. Why everyone in the Organization was going with his plan was beyond any of them.

"There is nothing out there." Marluxia said. They were in a field, it was ten at night, and the day was almost over.

"I'll just send a spark into the sky. We can then see what is up there." Axel suggested. He sent a spark of fire upwards, that exploded silently into the night. There was nothing up there.

They continued into the night with no idea where they were going. Larxene whined about how there was no such things as aliens. Roxas and Xion were still trying to figure out what aliens were.

"Why is there a green light?" Roxas asked, pointing towards the left. They all looked. They saw a green light hovering over some fields where the cows were grazing. "It's odd how it's just sitting there."

"It's kind of pretty!" Demyx exclaimed, mesmerized by the light.

"Doesn't it look like it's coming closer?" Larxene asked.

They all blacked out.

All of them woke up back at the castle with no explanation on how they had gotten there. All they know was a green light came towards them, they woke up, and among them was a cow that had been brought along.

"I like the cow." Saix said, coming close to it. No one had expected that.

Everyone's gift was the cow, because no one could say they brought it there. Saix put the cow in a field on the outskirts of the World That Never Was. Saix would never admit that he loves the cow.

Lexaeus gave him moon stones. They didn't necessarily float, but Saix suspected they would sooner or later.

No one would fess up on who gave Saix an Anger Management kit. Saix's rage only further concluded that he needed the kit.

Axel got him space food. It was dried ice cream and Saix seemed to be emotionless about it. Axel knew he liked it.

Xemnas gave Saix what seemed like an easy chore: Find fourteen stockings that were different, to hang above the fire place. The only problem was that there were six fireplaces in the castle, not including the personal ones inside the members' rooms.

After hitting a few big stores on different worlds, Saix had only found six stockings. Maybe it was just his fashion taste, but he was _trying_ to not be picky.

He wound up on a world filled with lights and questioned how he got there. A fat man in red asked him if he needed help. Saix, out of character due to desperation, told the man his dilemma. The man summoned some short green people to help make some stockings.

"We'll do anything for one of our elf brethren." One of the green people said while sowing. Saix stared at the person curiously.

"I'm not an elf." Saix stated, quite coldly.

"You have our ears." A girl pointed out. Saix touched his ears and he _supposed _they were pointed. "You may be tall, but some of us are."

"Would you like to work here?" A head elf asked.

"No, I have a job with my own people who _aren't_ elves." Saix stressed each letter as politely as he could. They were doing him a favor after all.

"But, to work in the workshop is the most honorable an elf can hope to accomplish in their lifetime. Why would no one want that?" A smaller elf asked.

"I'm not an elf." Saix repeated himself.

"Yes you are!" They started to sing. Saix wanted out of this hell hole.

"Everyone quiet down and give Saix his stockings. Saix isn't an elf." The fat red man said to all the elves. The elves had many stockings, even ones left over.

"Thank you, but how did you know my name?" The creeped out Saix asked.

"Saix, I know everything. Like how you would like a heart, how you received a bicycle on your eighth birthday, and how you wish you didn't have to do paper work everyday. I know when you are sleeping and I know when you're awake."

Saix thanked the man and got to the castle the _fastest _he had ever done in his life. He didn't need some creeper man stalking him anymore and he doesn't mean Xemnas.

This year for Christmas he wants no more stalkers.

_Comments, Compliments, Complaints?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Thank you for reading._


	8. Axel

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that may be present in this story._

**The 12/2 Days of Christmas**

On the eighth day of Christmas Kingdom Hearts gave to me Axel

Saix

Zexion

Lexaeus

Vexen

Xaldin

Xigbar

Xemnas

_What would you like for Christmas?_

_HAHAHAHA_

_Why are you burning yet another one of Marluxia's plants?_

…_Because I can…_

_No you can't, it's against the rules!_

_Oh, yes I can._

_Is that what you want for Christmas?_

_Fire? Yes!_

_Should I be standing here?_

_If you want to go up in flames: Yes, Yes you do._

_HELP ME!_

_-Axel's interview with a now charred man_

Axel loved Christmas. Lights are everywhere, there's food, and there is a fire in the fire place, what more could someone want.

Most of the Organization thought Axel was easy to buy for. He always needed lighters and fire for some reason. If they thought a little bit more, they would get him lighter fluid. They would then hide when it all went up in flames.

Axel loved nothing more then watching the fire burning in his hand (maybe Roxas, but… just maybe).

It was a few years ago, when they made the castle bullet proof for Xigbar, they made the castle fireproof for Axel. Everyone was quite glad after half the castle burnt down every other week. The lesser nobodies had been quite mad that they had to rebuild the castle every few weeks.

A year later Xemnas decreed that a ban be made on Axel. He wasn't allowed to burn anymore plants. Marluxia would go on a hunt for the red haired man and Xemnas was tired of hearing about it. Xemnas wanted order in the Organization and he _would get _order.

Xion gave Axel sticks. When everyone looked at her weird she explained that they were highly flammable. Everyone nodded at here inexpensive gift.

Luxord gave packs of matches to the dancing flame. The matches happened to be the matches that Axel was cheated out of when playing a card game with the Bastard of Fate.

Everyone seemed to clean out all the stores for lighters and lighter fluid. Axel was given shelves of the stuff. He wasn't complaining.

Roxas and Demyx had the biggest and best gift, they claimed, out of everyone else's. They had worked together to figure out the perfect gift, and they found it.

They burnt down a village.

If Axel had a heart, he would be extremely happy. He thanked them and told them they were the best people in the whole entire universe and beyond. Axel then went to go explore the village.

"The Organization is not known for burning down innocent people's houses." Xaldin said to Roxas and Demyx. Heartless were known to do that, not people who had died because of the heartless.

"How many people died in this!" Please tell me you at least collected their hearts!" Xigbar was almost furious. Demyx and Roxas weren't the type to kill. They were also the ones would forget to collect their hearts as well.

"Kill?" Demyx's eyes went and he looked like he was about to cry.

"We didn't kill anyone. We took the people out of their houses and paid them to move to a bigger city." Roxas explained. Most of them members let out a breath. How villainous were these people if they didn't kill people.

"Well, I love it!" Axel exclaimed.

Xemnas' chore for Axel was from him to go grocery shopping. They were going to have a big feast on Christmas and they needed food. As the Organization was basically crazy when they went shopping together, Axel was forced to go alone.

That is until he met some of the members who were _accidently _there.

"What the hell are pheasants?" Axel asked, reading aloud from the list Xemnas had given him.

"A type of bird." Luxord explained, he was only there to get more alcohol.

"Don't tell me we have to eat those!" Demyx exclaimed. Demyx was a vegetarian (Couldn't bear to look at cow on this second grade field trip after he had eaten a hamburger two hours before.).

"We will. Xemnas _probably_ won't force _you_." Xigbar said picking up and examining a can of beets.

"Thank goodness for that." Demyx let out a breath. He refused to eat anything that had been living.

"What the hell is a jackfruit?" Axel asked. Why was Xemnas making him get the weirdest sounding things? "Is it really a fruit?"

"I don't know, but do is clay edible?" Xigbar asked. Demyx made a weird face that was followed by Luxord's puzzled face.

"You can't eat clay, Xigbar. I think the Superior may have lost it." Luxord responded. Most of the members wonder about the Superior and this just added to the rumors.

"And you think that his wacked out plan about gathering hearts from shadowy things to give hearts to ourselves while they manifest as a giant heart shaped moon wasn't already a sign!" Axel laughed a little crazily. Luxord agreed to that statement.

"You can eat clay. It's called kaolin and it's on my list." Axel said, grabbing the unpleasant stuff and putting into the cart. "Oh shit!" Axel said under his breath, eyes getting wide.

"What?" All the members there looked at him.

"Is it bad?" Roxas asked.

"We're having Jell-o Salad for Christmas." Axel said. The members all looked shocked, except for Xion and Roxas who looked like they just ate something revolting.

"What is Jell-o Salad?" Xion asked.

"Marshmallows and canned fruit inside Jell-o. It's revolting when Xemnas makes it." Xigbar said, trying to get over the shock.

"It sounds bad, but not _that _bad." Xion said.

"It is when you're not supposed to bake it and Xemnas bakes it." Axel said. "It's brown and awful and you _will _throw up." They all left the store dreading the blasted holiday.

Axel muttered some curses, sighed, and wished that Christmas was over.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Thank you for reading._


	9. Demyx

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that may be present in this story._

**The 12/2 Days of Christmas**

On the Ninth day of Christmas Kingdom Hearts gave to me Demyx

Axel

Saix

Zexion

Lexaeus

Vexen

Xaldin

Xigbar

Xemnas

_Dear Santa,_

_ I know coming all the way out here to the Castle That Never Was is out of the way from all of the many worlds and that it is hard to navigate through the darkness and the ships that come and attack your sleigh, but please try and make the trip. You see many members of the Organization think that you don't exist. I know, it's shocking! You see, Santa, I would like all the members of the Organization to have Christmas joy._

_Thank You,_

_Demyx_

_-Demyx's Letter to Santa_

Nobody loves Christmas as much as Demyx does. It is one of the main things he loves. All of the Organization tries to keep the magic alive for Demyx (and now Roxas and Xion, as well, who have never experienced Christmas before.).

The Nocturne had a gift and that gift happened to be in music and in gift giving. He had a way of making a present feel special. The rest of the Organization members would feel guilt about getting awful gift for him if they knew how much time he spent in picking out their gifts.

Axel had thought about what to get Demyx… That didn't work out. So, he decided to go through the aisles of a big department store and get what he saw. Walking down the toy aisle had its advantages.

Axel got Demyx a crayon maker. You put crayons in the maker, the maker melts down the crayons, and it makes new colors. Demyx absolutely loved it and made colors like Gamboge and Razzmatazz (**AN: they're real colors look them up!**).

Xigbar thought about it and knew exactly what to give Demyx. Demyx didn't really understand why he needed a rape whistle. The rest of the Organization did.

Xion gave him sparkles. They came in a can and Demyx loved how shiny they were. It kept him preoccupied for quite a few hours.

Everyone else gave him sheet music. Some of it was blank, others had lyrics on them. The bands ranged from the Beatles to something called the _Little Mermaid._

Demyx really didn't care about the presents, though they _were_ nice. Demyx loved snow. He didn't have snow on his original world, so snow was just what he wanted for Christmas.

Everything from Snowmen to snow angels were made by him and some of the other members. Demyx ended up making musical notes out of compacted snow.

Someone called the world they were on a 'Winter Wonderland'. Demyx liked the sound of that very much. It had a ring to it and he thought that someone should make a song out of it.

Demyx loved the snow and was quite pleased with the holiday…

That was until Xemnas gave him his chore. Go caroling to the places that are specified on the card with the songs that the Superior had given him. Xemnas pointed to the card and repeated 'on the card' again.

Demyx didn't like that the first place. It was dark and looked really scary. He searched for the front door, finding a sign that read: Knights of the Evil Round Table.

The Knights didn't seem friendly, but Demyx decided to knock on the door. He heard a scream coming from behind the door.

"What!" A man dressed all in an all grey cloak shrieked at him.

"Uh…Uh…I'm from Organization thir-." The grey cloaked man shut the door in Demyx's face. Demyx just stood there. He then thought it would be a good time to escape, so he went to the next address.

That house wasn't so friendly looking either. It was dark and grimy and it looked like slime covered every inch of the house. The sign read: The Woman of Evil Darkness.

Demyx knocked on the door and this time a girl walked up to the door. She was small and looked no more than six years old.

"What is it?" She asked, sweetly.

"Um…I'm here to sing you something." Demyx smiled at the girl who was smiling at him. At that moment a heartless appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh no! This isn't good!" The girl exclaimed. About the time Demyx got his sitar out, the girl was standing in front of him. She opened her mouth and extended it across so wide it looked like she could eat an elephant.

Then the sharp teeth popped out and ate the heartless where it stood. Demyx stood aghast and ran off as fast as he could.

"Visit again!" The girl sang out.

Demyx was noticing a trend. The third house was also creepy, dark, and had a sign out in the front. The sign read: The Evil Group of Evil People. Demyx took a wild guess and thought they were evil. Never less, he knocked on the door.

"You didn't send us money last year! Fear the Consequences!" A small man came out of the door. He couldn't be taller than a foot. He held a dagger and went straight for Demyx. Demyx dodged with ease (Dodging being one the things that Demyx was the best at.).

"I didn't even know you existed! Why are you attacking me?" Demyx asked the irate man.

"To show my power to the big people."

"You don't have to do that!" Demyx exclaimed. He felt bad for the man.

"I don't?" The man stepped back. Demyx then spent the next two hours telling the man how it wasn't good to be evil. "Thank you."

Demyx left, knowing he did good in the world. He read the names of the carols he was supposed to have sung. The titles consisted of: All I want for Christmas is a Heart, Jingle Hells, Deck the Halls with evil, and more.

"What awfully written songs." Demyx threw them in the trash.

Demyx was determined to bring joy to the world.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Leave them in a Review!_

_Thank you for reading._


	10. Luxord

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that may be present in this story._

**The 12/2 Days of Christmas**

On the Tenth day of Christmas Kingdom Hearts gave to me Luxord

Demyx

Axel

Saix

Zexion

Lexaeus

Vexen

Xaldin

Xigbar

Xemnas

_I would like anything and everything._

_Gold is not a bad gift._

_Silver is a bad gift._

_Don't even get me started on how bad a gift copper is._

_Alcohol is a good gift and is great for the soul._

_Mostly I don't care what you get me…just get me something good._

_And by good I mean expensive._

_The minimum munny amount should be around 7000000000000000._

_ -Luxord's Christmas List_

_On the Counter of the Kitchen_

_(__**AN: If you played Days, you know that is a lot of munny.)**_

__Luxord loved Christmas. Maybe it was the joy in the air. Maybe it was the feeling of family. Probably it was because no one would ask him how much he had drunk.

Luxord only cared about four things: gambling, alcohol, sex, and time. Time was only there because Luxord controlled it. The other three were addictions that he has had for as long as he can remember.

Christmas meant expensive things and who can deny expensive things being _given _to you? It was a great holiday and Luxord was going to live it up as long as he could.

Luxord can't say who gave him what. He was had a hangover and didn't pay attention to the people that left presents outside his doorstep. Not that he cared.

Alcohol, money, dice, cards, and other assorted things came to his doorstep. Luxord's pounding head told him to be thankful for everything he was receiving.

Xigbar came later into the day, so Luxord remembered him. He gave him alcohol. Xigbar also muttered something along the lines of 'should've got him a Ke$ha CD.'

It was then time for Luxord to count his gifts. It came to a surprise to him that he only received six. Some of the members didn't get him gifts and that totally pissed off Luxord in the most non-emotional way possible. He had given _Vexen _a gift. He wants Vexen dead and he had still given him a gift.

Luxord walked onto his balcony to find a huge tent outside on the ground. Luxord, not liking to walk, transported himself there.

"Luxord! We got you this gift!" It was Demyx's voice and it came from right outside the tent. "Just go inside."

It was a whole decked out Casino and Luxord couldn't imagine a better gift. He thanked everyone involved, which happened to be everyone, except Xemnas.

It wasn't that big, but it had that Vegas touch which was quite comforting to Luxord. It wasn't white which he was thankful for.

The color white now irritates Luxord. It used to be his favorite color after gold, but now he despises it. He wished the Organization would change the white to a nice blue or red.

It would be right around when he would be thinking this Xemnas would pop into his mind. Xemnas most certainly would _not_ like that suggestion.

Luxord thoroughly enjoyed his gift and celebrated like he usually does, get drunk.

Xemnas thought about which chore to give Luxord. It was then decided to make Luxord get the eggnog. Xemnas didn't care about Luxord, not particularly liking the time keeper, so Xemnas didn't care what he did.

Luxord then went to the store to find eggnog. No one said that the grocery store had twenty types of eggnog!

Who came up with that shitty idea? Why would there need to be more than one type.

There was cranberry eggnog, frozen eggnog, eggnog with alcohol, eggnog without eggnog, and many more that was making Luxord's head spin.

Luxord, being Luxord, decided to get the eggnog with alcohol. Luxord also being Luxord decided to buy cases of eggnog and to add bottles of brandy to all of them. He then brought it back to the castle, put it in the fridge, and stepped away.

Luxord never guessed what would happen. The whole Organization was drunk and no one knew why. It looked like a party from where Luxord was standing. Members on the couch and tables, he could get used to this.

Saix was glaring at Luxord and Luxord then decided to act drunk himself. Saix pushed him into the wall.

"What the hell happened?" Saix was snarling at blonde and Luxord was trying to look innocent.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Luxord asked innocently.

"You're the only one not drunk other than myself." Luxord read carefully into that statement.

"Is Xemnas drunk? I want to see that." The Superior never acts like a human and the alcohol may loosen him up. Saix sighed.

"Yes, and it _needs_ to be stopped." Saix was now growling. He stopped when Xemnas came in singing Celine Dion, very _very_ badly.

"Pitchy." Demyx laughed at his own statement. Luxord was just staring in disbelief with the other half of the Organization.

"I spiked the eggnog! Just make it stop!" Luxord tried to cover his ears. It was then that Xemnas chose to sing 'Don't Cha'. Most of the Organization was doubling over with laughter or passed out.

"How does he _know_ that song?" Axel asked. Nobody wanted to know the answer to that.

"They'll just have to shake it off with time." Luxord said. Saix nodded, knowing that was the only way. "Why aren't you drunk?"

"I'm allergic to eggs. They remind me of the moon. I'm allergic to anything that reminds me of the moon." Luxord just stared at Saix strangely.

Luxord looked around at the members. Some had weird colored hair, some were just acting weird, one was singing crappy songs, and one was obsessed with the moon that was shaped like a gigantic heart.

How did he wind up in such a weird place?

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review_

_I'm sorry if this isn't a good chapter. For some reason I had more trouble writing Luxord's than Lexaeus(the one I have the most trouble writing.)_

_Thank you for reading._


	11. Marluxia

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that may be present in this story._

**The 12/2 Days of Christmas**

On the Eleventh day of Christmas Kingdom Hearts gave to me Marluxia

Luxord

Demyx

Axel

Saix

Zexion

Lexaeus

Vexen

Xaldin

Xigbar

Xemnas

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_(Which basically means everyone that lives in this castle.)_

_ I want one and only one thing for Christmas. Stay out of my garden. Is it that had to look at the sign and known you're not supposed to go into that room? Xemnas made it a law last Christmas, so just stay out. Just stay out and we won't have any problems. If you don't I may be forced to use __**extra **__measures to make sure that no 'accidental' entries are made into my garden._

_Thank you,_

_Number XI_

-Marluxia's Note

On the door to the Greenhouse

Marluxia never really understood what Christmas was really about. His original world had nothing that compared to the concept of Santa Claus. Many of the members kept saying something about the 'true' meaning of Christmas.

Marluxia then went out to search for the 'true' meaning of Christmas. Where was he going to find that? The only choice was the Organization members.

Let's just get this into the open right now. Most of the members had no idea why they celebrated Christmas. They were dense headed about the true meaning. They didn't really care or they just wanted presents.

Xemnas said that a nobody shouldn't even think about things like that. Marluxia _should _be working out the new plan that was going to take place at Castle Oblivion.

Xigbar said the holiday was all about presents. Xaldin said something along those lines as well. Why would that be a reason?

Vexen didn't even give a straight answer. Vexen just shoved the man out of his lab. He followed up saying "I loathe you!" Wasn't Vexen one of the members that had jumped on the 'We Have No Emotions!" wagon?

Lexaeus and Zexion happened to be in the Library and retold the story of Santa Claus to Marluxia. Why would a fat red man go around and violate people's privacy to give them ridiculous stuff? It didn't make sense.

Saix told the story of a boy being born in a manger. It seemed kind of logical. Saix turned out to be a religious freak in his last life.

Axel said it was for everyone to celebrate something. When asked what they were celebrating Axel replied that he didn't know and didn't really care. Luxord also gave this answer. Why question a celebration?

Larxene, Roxas, and Xion didn't really know what to say. They had no idea where the concept of Christmas came from.

Demyx knew the true reason. "Family". Marluxia liked that explanation and went on with the holiday happy as a nobody could be.

Larxene gave Marluxia a Venus fly trap for Christmas. It grabbed Marluxia's finger and he found it absolutely fascinating. He made someone hold back Axel before he could make it go up in flames.

Demyx gave him a Chia in the shape of a dog. When you watered it, it made it grow grass in the form of hair. What a fascinating invention! Demyx also sang something that went along the lines of 'Chi Chi Chi Chia!"

The rest of the Organization gave him banquets of flowers. He loved the orchids and hibiscus. He still wonders who gave him all the roses.

Xemnas' chore for Marluxia could be nothing short of being called hell. He was to make dinner for the entire Organization for Christmas.

"Why am I making it days before Christmas?" Xemnas always said that food was only good after two days of making it. Marluxia didn't get it.

No one in the Organization could be considered a good cook (except Xaldin), but Marluxia was on the bad part of the scale. He wasn't as bad as Vexen, but he could be pretty bad.

Marluxia went to go look at the ingredients that Axel had gotten on his day to the grocery store…

What the hell were there ingredients?

Marluxia had to drag Axel into the kitchen to identify the strange things. Axel had to drag Xigbar, Luxord, and Demyx as well (they went too) to identify the ones he couldn't.

Marluxia was lost on how there was such a thing as edible clay and how it was incorporated into a dish.

Marluxia almost gagged at the dish that Xemnas was going to make. Marluxia wasn't warned about the Jell-o Salad his first Christmas with the Organization. He was green for days and was so sick he couldn't go on missions.

Xemnas came into the kitchen to make the revolting dish. The dish was going to have _brown_ Jell-o in it…disgusting! Does the Superior hate them so much that he must make that atrocious dish?

"We need to accomplish Kingdom Hearts!" Marluxia exclaimed, quite frantic.

"I would like that, but really how do we even know it will work?" Xigbar said.

"It doesn't have to, but maybe Xemnas makes the Salad as a punishment for not having it…" The members looked at him and started finding ways to make the process of finishing Kingdom Hearts speed up.

Marluxia didn't know how he managed to make every sauce blow up in his face or how he made the pasta blow up as well. The pheasant burned in the stove and everything had a burnt taste to it. Axel would enjoy it…

Marluxia went to his back up plan… order Christmas dinner from the grocery store. He thought it was genius. It would taste good and nobody could blame his bad cooking skills.

"Take a left at the world that has dragons and you should run into it…It's a huge white castle among a bunch of dark buildings…I don't know the _exact _address…Uh-huh…Yeah…Yes, fourteen people…Thank you!"

The delivery man was going to get _so_ lost.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Thank you for reading!_


	12. Larxene

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that may be present in this story._

**The 12/2 Days of Christmas**

On the Twelfth day of Christmas Kingdom Hearts gave to me Larxene

Marluxia

Luxord

Demyx

Axel

Saix

Zexion

Lexaeus

Vexen

Xaldin

Xigbar

Xemnas

_Why is it that everyone wants to come into my room?_

_We now have another girl in the Organization go in her room!_

_Stay out of mine!_

_Also, for Christmas I desire the following items:_

_Hair Gel (Stop using mine!)_

_Weapons_

_Knives (Why are mine disappearing?)_

_Torture Devices_

_Get me something and you might not get tortured this year!_

_-Larxene's List of Complaints_

_On the door to her room_

_Everyone will see it there_

Larxene didn't like the idea of Christmas. Why would people willingly give others presents? It just seemed so absurd. If you had a choice to be mean or to be nice, why choose nice?

Larxenes' favorite holiday had to be Halloween. You scared the shit out of people while wearing creepy costumes and she thoroughly enjoyed it. Why couldn't they make more holidays like that?

Larxene also didn't like Christmas because of the 'true' meaning of the holiday. Marluxia had told Larxene it was all about 'family'. Larxene thought that notion was completely crazy.

Why would you _want _to be around your family? Her somebody's family had been completely destructive. She, as well as the rest of the Organization, saw the Organization as a kind of dysfunctional family. Who wanted to be near _them?_

What Larxene _did _like about the holiday was that she received presents. Everyone had to get her _something _and the presents were enough to balance out the horribleness of the holiday.

"Number Eleven, the lights went out…" Xemnas said. Larxene sighed as she went down into the basement. Some of the Organization members went with her so she would be eaten by the lesser nobodies or something.

Larxene struck the power source of the castle's power and all the lights came back on. The members could hear the lesser nobodies complain about how bright it was and how darkness needed to rule the castle. The more advanced nobodies just shook their heads at the lessers.

Marluxia gave her light bulbs. Whenever she touched them they shattered into a million pieces. They couldn't handle the electricity that her fingers gave off. She did like the explosions.

Demyx gave her a ball that had electricity flowing through it. You could see the electrical currents floating along. When touched, the lines came towards her fingers. She liked it, but still hated him.

Xaldin gave her knives (Just what she wanted.). They were small, too small for weapons that could do any substantial damage.

Xigbar gave her the Christmas lights used to decorate the castle. Larxene looked at them puzzled.

"What kind of gift is this?" She asked, not believing that she would get such an awful gift.

"What did you want? Barbie?" Xigbar's voice mocked.

"No!" Larxene yelled quickly, turning around so no one could see her holding in her tears.

The rest of the Organization gave her torture devices. They cheered her up considerably, especially when she got to use it on all of them later in the year.

Xemnas told Larxene that her chore was to give money to support the Organizations that were listed on a card.

"Where's the money?" Larxene asked. The Superior laughed in non-emotional, emotional way. It was really creepy.

"You have to get it." The Superior walked away.

Larxene then went to Luxord's room. He had the most money and could surely let her borrow some. She had a hundred munny already, but the Superior wanted her to give them a lot more than that.

"Two options." He said.

"What?" She didn't like that he was giving her options.

"Take your clothes off or play poker." Larxene just glared.

"Poker it is." To say Larxene won at least one hand would be lying. She was gambled out of all her money and Luxord had become two hundred munny richer.

Larxene left, not ever going to take her clothes off for some _man_. How _dare _he even think of suggesting that to her? If he wanted some he should just go ask a prostitute or someone that wasn't her.

She then thought of Xigbar and went to his room. Xigbar was out practicing some fighting technique and this would surely piss him off if he knew about what she was about to do.

She looked under his bed and came across a box that read: _Blackmail. _She opened it up. She was amazed on what went on behind closed doors… Larxene noted how she needed to sleep with more of the guys; they at least looked good in the pictures.

Larxene heard footsteps on the ceiling and knew Xigbar was coming up fast. She found the money in the box and ran out of the room as fast as she could.

The Organizations that needed money had the strangest names. How evil could the _Knights of the Evil Round Table _be? Were _they_ evil or the _table_? Larxene was betting on the table.

Larxene did consider who the _Women of Evil Darkness _were. She was tired of being the only woman in the Organization (Xion kinda counted, but not really). Then again, 'evil darkness' sounded redundant.

Now, the _Evil Group of Evil People_ just sounded retarded. Who would join that? Rejects of Organization XIII? She was glad to be a member of the Organization and not with them.

She wrote up cards and that tucked the money into the pockets. She was quite generous in her amounts. It wasn't her money so she could.

"Well, that was stupid. Do these Organizations even _need _money? They need a name change!" Larxene grumbled in the grey area when she was through.

"You didn't have to sing to them…" Demyx said.

Larxene was glad she wasn't stuck with _that _job.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Thank you for Reading._


	13. Roxas

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that may be present in this story._

**The 12/2 Days of Christmas**

On the Thirteenth (but it's really Christmas Day) day of Christmas Kingdom Hearts gave to me Roxas

Larxene

Marluxia

Luxord

Demyx

Axel

Saix

Zexion

Lexaeus

Vexen

Xaldin

Xigbar

Xemnas

_Dear Santa,_

_ This year is my first Christmas. Someone mentioned that I had to write a letter to you. I don't really know who you are, but they said that you can give me presents. I would like Kingdom Hearts, so I don't die. Xemnas has been threatening people and I don't want that happening to me. I would also like a heart or to remember my past. These are apparently very important things that I am missing. I would like them to be found._

_Thank you,_

_Roxas_

_-Roxas's Letter to Santa_

_In the mail to the North Pole_

Roxas didn't really get why everyone was getting presents and all that jazz. It seemed like everyone was getting presents and giving presents. It made no sense to him.

Roxas finally had the nerve to stop Zexion about two weeks ago and tell him what Christmas was. Zexion sighed that he was being bothered, but he would be the one to come to. Zexion told him to get Xion and meet him in the library.

The tale of Santa Claus was long and Zexion was considering just putting the TV special on the TV and making them sit through that. Xemnas then came in and said that they must be told through a book.

Now, Zexion told them that Santa was from the North Pole and he delivered presents to all the good people.

"So we won't get any because we are evil." Roxas said.

"Well, Santa isn't really real. He's just a fictional character you tell little children and they get really excited." Zexion said. It looked like a light bulb just went on in Roxas' head.

"Wait…Santa is fat and has a red suit, right?" Roxas asked, quickly.

"That's the basis of the story. People claim that is what he wears, but he could just wear normal clothes." Zexion responded, not sure where this was going.

"On Day Two I went to this place full of snow and a fat man with a red suit helped me make snowballs for Xigbar." Roxas remembered how nice the man was to show him how to make the snowballs.

"Did he have little people with him dressed in green that were elves?" Saix said as he walked in and over heard the conversation.

"Now that I think about it, yeah." Roxas answered.

"You two think you saw Santa and his elves…?" Zexoin was _so _not believing this story for a second.

"Was the world filled with lights and snow?" Demyx asked, coming into the library. No one knew why he was there, but he was.

"Yeah." Roxas responded. Saix nodded.

"Well, let's go there and I can tell you if that is really where Santa lives or not." Zexion said.

Most of the Organization heard the rumors and decided to go along as well. It was Christmas and they had to see Santa Claus relaxing for the one day he could. They portaled to the world and were greeted with huge piles of snow.

"This is why we live in the Castle. No snow." Luxord said, wishing they could have gone to a tropical paradise.

"It was right here…" Roxas said. The place they were at was completely barren except for a few trees and a bunch of snow.

"It's okay, Roxas. People make mistakes." Axel said.

"No, it was here." Saix remembered.

"Well, it isn't any more. Let's go back." The Organization came back to the castle disappointed. Most of the members went their separate ways.

"I bet we couldn't see it, because we didn't believe. If we believed, I bet we could have found it." Xigbar whispered to Roxas. Roxas agreed.

As for the gifts, Axel gave Roxas a box. The box said it had pure light in it and to not open it or the pure light would mix with the tainted light and disappear. Roxas said he would never open it. Axel was glad he got away with just giving him a box.

Xion gave him a laser pointer. She had found it in a magical place (a store) where they gave away things (she stole it, not getting the concept of munny). Roxas liked it and the heartless seemed to hate it.

Demyx gave him a Light Bright. It was a board that was black and you stuck little different colored pegs in it to make shapes. It then turned on and the pegs lighted up. Roxas' smile was enough of a thanks to everyone.

The rest of the Organization found things that lit up for gifts for Roxas. Mostly they were battery operated light bulbs. Roxas was just glad to receive a present.

Xemnas told Roxas Christmas eve that he _had_ to get cookies and milk and put them on a plate and set them near the chimney for Santa. Roxas thought Xemnas was crazy because there were a billion chimneys in the castle.

It turned out that there weren't enough plates, so Roxas had to go find some. Xemnas didn't want Roxas to buy anything except the milk, so he improvised.

He went back to the place where Santa was supposed to be. He believed it was there, and there it was. Roxas decided to go inside.

The fat man jollily said that he could find enough plates for Roxas. All the little people dressed in green helped and Roxas had enough to use for a village.

"Thank you. Are you Santa?" Roxas asked the fat man. The man laughed and sent Roxas on his way. Roxas was sure it was him.

Roxas then had to go out and buy milk at the store and steal cookies from Xaldin.

Roxas didn't know if he would come back from this mission alive. You don't steal for Xaldin.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Thank you for reading!_


	14. Xion

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that may be present in this story._

**The 12/2 Days of Christmas**

On the Fourteenth (but it's really Christmas Day and she has to share it with Roxas) day of Christmas Kingdom Hearts gave to me Xion

Roxas

Larxene

Marluxia

Luxord

Demyx

Axel

Saix

Zexion

Lexaeus

Vexen

Xaldin

Xigbar

Xemnas

_Journal of Sorrow,_

_ Why is it that the rest of the Organization get their own days, but I have to share mine with Roxas. I don't like this idea at all! It's also Christmas, so I have to share it with the whole world as well. I don't have a birthday, so this just sucks! I want my own day for Christmas._

_Wallowing,_

_Xion_

_-Xion's Journal Entry #126_

Xemnas decreed that Roxas and Xion had to share a day because he didn't want the hassle of Christmas continuing into the time that they all take to recover from Christmas. Xion wasn't all too trilled with that plan.

Roxas didn't care. He was happy that it was Christmas and Xion was just _not. _Roxas explained that it was nice to share the holiday with a friend. Xion didn't see it that way.

Xion summoned a portal to a world with a huge castle. She immediately loved the largeness of the castle. It took her a while, but she managed to find the top. She found a room that only held a mirror and went to go look at it.

"Why doesn't anyone like me enough to give me my own day? Why do they always lump me with Roxas? Is it because Nobodies aren't special? If that is the case, then why did they get their own days? Am I just a lesser Nobody?" Xion started to cry in front of the mirror.

A white face appeared on the mirror and shocked Xion when she saw it. She silently screamed and the mirror told her to stop.

"_I _can tell you the answers that you seek." The mirror told Xion.

"Alright… Mirror Mirror on the wall, who's the best Nobody of them all?" The mirror processed the information.

"Well, it depends on what you mean by best?" The mirror said.

"Oh, well…Mirror Mirror on the wall, who's will be the most successful Nobody of them all?" Might as well know the future of the Organization, if it is bad, she could run away and find her true purpose.

"Well, Roxas is the only one that will see the end of next year." The mirror said.

"Roxas! Why is he special? He's my friend and I _should_ be happy. I should go congratulate him." Xion was surprised at the news. Roxas is strong, but isn't Xemnas stronger? She didn't know what to think.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall who do I belong with once and for all?" It rhymed and it kind of asked her question.

"A boy in all black will come and tell you your fate and about a boy with a key that needs you." The mirror said.

"Well, that's vague. Do you know how many people men in black I know?" Xion said.

"There can't be _that _many. _This_ one will be different and you will know when he arrives." The mirror answered.

"Is the boy with a key Roxas?" Xion asked.

"Two become one." The mirror answered.

"What the heck is _that _supposed to mean?" Xion was confused.

"You will know when your time comes to understand." Xion just glared at the vague mirror. She didn't like the mirror's answer so she left. She summoned a portal and went back to the castle.

"Xion, where have you been? We still have to give you your presents." Roxas found her in the hall.

"Thanks, Roxas." She said going towards him. She then remembered something. "Congratulations Roxas." Roxas just looked at her.

"What for?" He asked.

"Oh…nothing." She didn't want to tell him. He should figure it out for himself. Xion was going to prove the mirror wrong on that one anyways. Why should she listen to a mirror that talks about two becoming one?

Xion didn't have a hobby, so she wondered what they were going to get her.

All of the members found these key chain things and gave them to her. She put them on her keyblade and found that it turned into different shapes.

She liked the one that made the keyblade glow blue except for the black on the ends. It had a stopwatch at the far and Xion noticed how the timer didn't move.

"Where did you find these?" She asked all of them.

"I found mine on some world. It was just laying there." Luxord said. The rest of the Organization members said that was how they found most of theirs as well.

"Thank you." Xion thanked them.

It was time for Christmas dinner and everyone sat at the table. They praised Marluxia's cooking, even though they know it was really from the grocery store.

No one _touched _the disgusting green Jell-o Salad.

Xemnas told Xion that she had all of the day after Christmas to clean up everything that had to do with Christmas.

"Superior, that'll take forever!" She exclaimed.

"How so?" Xemnas asked, he didn't want to be bothered with this any longer.

"It took fourteen days to put it up (really only thirteen)! How can I take it down by the end of tomorrow? I don't even think I can reach all of it!" Xion didn't want to do this without help.

"All you have to do is destroy it."

"Oh, that makes sense." Xion left the Superior alone. "Guess, I get the best job."

Nothing was better than destroying things.

**The End!**

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Xion was actually easier to write then I thought (If you didn't notice, I don't like her)._

_Two Become One is a keyblade in Kingdom Hearts 2 (Look it up!)_

_The Keyblade Xion liked is from Birth By Sleep called No Name (**AN: Thank you anonymous reviewer for correcting me!**) (Look it up! It's the only reason I know about it.)_

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
